Humanity's Bloodiest
by Bropower125
Summary: Basically an AU where Tsukune and Moka swap places, a role reversal if you will. This is also going to mark me trying to write longer chapter's not counting the first one too much. Basically Tsukune is a vampire, Moka is a human you get the drift, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, Bropower125 here, anyways, I saw a lot of fanfics where Tsukune and Moka sort of swapped places but I never really read or saw one that was seemingly completed so I felt like writing this. This is going to be my first attempt at writing something much more seriously, now, what I mean by seriously is like longer chapters, I'm going to actually force myself out of the 1-2k chapters I write and try to achieve at least 5-6k long chapters. I know that seems like a pipe dream but bear with me. (This chapter will only be a couple thousand words long to give you guys a taste of what I can do) On a side note, yes this is an AU, but you can only go so far without making it an AU so using AU is almost redundant since practically everything can be considered an AU. The only way it's not an AU is if it's supposed to take place in the canon timeline yet not affect anything and then it's usually a one-shot. (I actually made a halo game mode called one-shot, its pretty fun! But let's try not to stray too far off topic though if someone wants to know how to set it up you can send me a PM (Though I will actually describe it in this fanfic if I get a chance!))**

* * *

 **All chit-chat aside let's get on with the disclaimer and then the fanfiction!**

* * *

I do not own R+V, Akihisa Ikeda owns it

(That could possibly change some day, but it wouldn't be me buying it, that's for sure (Unless I become rich))

* * *

Tsukune Bloodriver walked through the halls of the middle school he attended, he hadn't been able to make a single friend since leaving the youkai world and because of that he has been very lonely. So lonely that he had kept forgetting to purchase blood packs so that his anemia wouldn't get in the way. However Tsukune always remembered to get herbs since he couldn't bathe without those. Even though Tsukune had no friends there were always girls who showed interest in him though the minute he started talking about their scent and how their blood would be tasty they would all run away. Tsukune would never understand human girls. As Tsukune made his way to the final middle school class of his entire life he padded down his dark brown hair so as to make sure he wouldn't get made fun of for that from his peers in the class, not that he would consider them peers, they were more like bullies. Upon thinking of this Tsukune sweat-dropped, since when did vampires have trouble making friends, they were usually the most attractive things on the planet, and all the girls who risked being unfaithful to their boyfriends just to get to know him was a sheer sign of that.

Once Tsukune made it into the classroom he sat down into his desk, it was right next to the window where could look out at the cars passing by and such.

"Okay class, since we've finished all of our work for the year I'll just leave you to chat with your peers and talk about what schools you got into and anything else you hormonal teenagers talk about"

After saying this everyone looked at the semi-bald man that had told them that and then they did just as he had said. Upon this Tsukune saw the only friend he had walk up to him, and that was if you could even call her a friend, she was more like his overly talkative cousin who might as well have bullied him a few times and that had been forced to come to the school after his father had been told about how lonely Tsukune was, and Tsukune was glad he wouldn't have to see the annoyingly talkative cousin for a long time.

"Tsuki? Why isn't anyone hanging out with you?"

"Kyo, I already told you, it's because of what I am, I'm an outcast among your people I already told you this…"

"Well, what school are you going to then?"

"Trying to change the subject on me, nice… well, I'll be going to Youkai Academy where I'll be among my own kind…"

"But Tsuki, I don't want you to leave!"

"Kyo, you have only made my popularity worse to begin with, the last thing I want is to hang out with you more and get bullied more, sorry"

After this, the school's bell rang and Tsukune fast-walked out of the class like his life depended on it, which it didn't but it might as well have since Kyoko was like a curse to the vampiric boy. To him you might as well have put a curse tag on him with Kyoko's name on it.

-VvX125XvV-

Two months later a bus pulled up in front of the apartment that Tsukune had found himself living in with his mother for a while; however his mother had gone missing after a month or two. The one lucky thing that Tsukune had was Kyoko's presence and even then it was worse since she fussed over the vampiric teenager like he was her own except it was even worse than that. As Tsukune exited the apartment building and made his way over to the bus and started to think about anything he might miss while going to the academy but nothing came to his mind. When Tsukune hopped up onto the bus the driver said,

"Careful boy, Youkai Academy is a very scary place"

"I doubt it would be for a vampire...and wait, why do you keep looking at me like that, are you a pervert!?"

"Just sit down already…"

The bus driver's last words for the rest of the trip had been said with great disdain to the vampire and Nurari was lucky the vampire hadn't decided to turn him into a mere stain on the floors of the bus.

-VvX125XvV-

Once Tsukune and the bus had gone through the colorful portal to the youkai realm Tsukune was blessed with the sight of grey skies and the blood red ocean he had missed from when he was still in Issa's castle. Nevertheless Tsukune had a few days to waste away before classes would start and he felt like getting to his dorm before night would be a very smart idea, especially for a sealed vampire. As Tsukune ran through the forest he bumped into a girl. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes and looked _beautiful_. As Tsukune noticed upon landing that he had put his hand on the girl's thigh he pulled it off and acted calm. He then noticed that the girl was bleeding from a small cut on her cheek and touched his finger to her cheek so he could get a taste of it. As he did he noticed the mineral balance was perfect and the blood tasted perfectly sweet. He leaned in to her neck and whispered,

"I'm sorry, but I'm a vampire"

And bit into her neck. The girl then shuddered from the pure amount of pleasure she was feeling from the bite, she even moaned from the feeling of the teeth piercing her flesh. As the blood sucking got increasingly awkward Tsukune stopped drinking mid-drink and quickly closed the wound with his tongue which caused the pinkette to moan once again and which caused Tsukune to run around in circles and scream about deflowering the pinkette with his fangs, while the pinkette just started to blush so much that she was as read as a tomato which would have only made Tsukune want her blood more if he would've been thinking about it.

* Ahem *

Tsukune coughed trying to get the girls attention.

"Oh, yes?"

The girl continued to blush.

"I'm sorry about what just happened, can we still be friends?"

The girl blushed at the thought of the increasingly attractive boy wanting to be her friend resulting in her stuttering out her response,

"Uhmmm, su-sure!"

After the big commotion between the blood sucker and the human was over Tsukune started to think to himself.

 _Hmm, her blood was definitely that of a human's, how am I going to go about keeping her safe from the other monster's, after all I can't just go without her blood, it's too delicious. Yum._

"Uhm, so are you really a vampire?"

"Uhm, oh, yeah! Here can you I whisper something to you really quickly?"

"Uh, sure, why do you ask?"

The girl leaned into the vampire and waited expectantly.

"This is a school for monsters, no I'm not joking and if you want to survive you're going to want my help, after all I'm probably the strongest person here"

After whispering this into the pinkette's ears her eyes widened to the size of baseball's as she quickly started to panic. Upon seeing this Tsukune quickly grabbed onto her shoulder and forced her to stand next to him. He whispered into her ear again,

"Stay calm, do you want your fear scent to get you killed!?"

"Oh, uhm, sorry!"

The girl squeaked out.

"Anyways, what was your name, you never told me?"

"It's Moka, Moka Akashiya"

"Well mine is Tsukune, Tsukune Aono"

Tsukune stopped and then continued on,

"Listen, if you ever need help don't hesitate to ask, your blood is too good to be spilled."

"What, is my blood the only thing you're interested in!?"

"What!? N-no, it's just-"

The vampire wasn't able to finish his sentence before he bit into her neck and finally finished drinking his fill.

-VvX125XvV-

As the two wandered through the Halloween themed high-school they came upon a vending machine and a red metallic bench.

"Do you want anything? I could buy it for you"

"I couldn't force you to buy anything for me"

"Nonsense, my family is super rich, a little soda can't do anything to the money I have amassed"

"Well, okay then… how about… a pepsi!"

"Okay then"

Tsukune then put in the allotted money for a pepsi and then he pressed the button for it to come down and it did with a resounding clunk.

After that Tsukune put in some money for some tomato juice but it got stuck on the glass window

"Great, now I don't get my tomato juice…"

"Here you can have my pepsi"

"I would rather not, it's not so nutritious for me and it would actually hinder me more than it would help"

"Oh well then here"

Moka quickly hit the window of the vending machine causing the tomato juice container to fall down and make another resounding clunk.

"Thank you"

Tsukune said as he looked at the pinkette like she had been practicing witchcraft. He then bit into the can and started slurping away at the tomato juice.

The two sat down and continued to drink they're drinks until someone tapped on Tsukune's shoulders.

"Hey buddy, stay away from Moka or I'll turn you into a stain on the floor"

The person declared smugly as they picked up Tsukune. Tsukune just responded by punching the guy in the forehead knocking him out for the time being. Moka simply stated,

"Powerful…"

Before the pair walked away

-VvX125XvV-

The two spent the next two days just walking through the halls and chatting; however Tsukune already noticed rumors going around about him being a vampire.

Right when the two were about to separate to go to their dorms and earn some well deserved sleep, mainly for Tsukune with all the death glares he got, Saizou showed up again and decided to catch Moka while Tsukune was unaware.

-VvX125XvV-

Moka looked at the orc in front of her and thought,

 _I'm gonna die, no worse, I'm going to become this orcs plaything…_

Moka decided to scream,

"TSUKUNE!"

Upon hearing this Tsukune rushed over to the pinkette's location and saw a fully transformed Saizou using his long tongue to lick Moka all over.

When Tsukune punched Saizou this time all that happened was that the orc got a little pissed off.

"What? Is that all a vampire can throw at me? If that were the case I should have challenged one years ago!"

When Saizou attacked Tsukune, Moka jumped in the way taking a hit for him and taking off his rosario in the process.

When Tsukune's youki was unleashed Saizou wet himself and his knees began to shake from the immense blood red youki that caused the clouds to become blood red. As Tsukune punched Saizou he said,

"Learn your place!"

Upon getting punched Saizou went flying through three trees and ended up splitting a fourth one that landed on his head knocking him out again.

* * *

 **Well, I guess that's that...**


	2. Chapter 2: Filler Chapter

**Okay I'm just going to get straight to the reviews:**

 **PiroWolfxL asked:**

Will this go down the path of the manga or anime?

 **Umm, well to answer your question it will be a mixture of both, though if you want to know I'll definitely be excluding the curry zombie incident (I hate the curry zombie incident) though I will be doing the fan club coalition, though those character's will be genderbent, because, well, I have better plans for them…**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire, Akihisa Ikeda owns it

* * *

After utterly destroying Saizou, Tsukune looked at Moka and said,

"No one but my Dad has been able to take off my rosario before, how did you do that?"

"Uhm, I don't know"

"Well, let's not dwell over it for too long, I feel a headache coming on just thinking about it…"

-VvX125XvV-

After the whole Saizou incident Tsukune and Moka ended up going to the school's shopping mall together, upon reaching the mall Tsukune found a library with a computer hooked up to an Ethernet cable. Tsukune looked interested in the machine and Moka showed him how to use it. Two hours later Tsukune got bored of the computer so he took off the headphones that were provided and continued shopping with Moka.

-VvX125XvV-

After the long day of shopping was over, much to Tsukune's delight, the two were about to separate for the day until Saizou showed up again.

Tsukune punched Saizou in the solar plexus while both of them were in their human forms which made Saizou fall over and clutch his chest where the bundle of nerves was.

Right after punching Saizou, Tsukune said,

"Get rekt!"

Upon hearing this Moka sighed and said,

"I should never let you near a computer ever again…"

* * *

 **Sorry about the relatively short chapter but it was mainly supposed to be a short filler chapter for the time being. Anyways I hope this is enough to** _ **tide**_ **you over, hopefully you won't have to go wash your shirt after this.**

 **Also as a side note, does anyone know what the name of the mall is? I couldn't find its name anywhere.**


	3. Chapter 3: Had writers block

**Hey everybody, Bropower125 here, anyways with all the typing I have done my wrists have started to hurt like hell and when I say hurt like hell, well let's just say hell is an understatement. Aside from that my art class has been mostly to blame because of all the damn pressure I've had to put into getting fuller colors from pencil crayons. So don't worry about typing too much, it's not really the one to blame. And no, it isn't carpel tunnel. (I've avoided getting it quite a few times now) Anyways, this chapter will obviously be out quite a bit later than the other chapters so I hope you didn't expect some form of lightning quick upload. Oh an extra thing is that I ended up getting writers block for a bit and was unable to think of anything great for a few days though once I actually backed up a bit some good ideas started coming.**

* * *

 **K Reviews,**

 **Guest**

Hey. Try reading the Story called Get what you Deserved V3.

You will like it.. it is Rated M.

I think the story might give you some ideas... Check itvout

 **Heh, I already read this like a week (Actually further back but that's besides the point) before you mentioned this, though I would prefer if you tried not to mention another fic, not trying to be rude but it may cause people to read it instead of mine, Also, I guess the fic did have some good ideas but it's best to stray from using other people's ideas, besides I have some ideas already planned for this fic, they'll be pretty good, in fact it'll have some stuff in it that no one has ever gone far enough in to ever do for a role swap fic.**

 **Oh, also, just an FYI, this fic will probably be changed to an M rating around the point of the Midou fight, cause, well, it's going to get a lot more graphic.** **(Have you seen the manga? During that part there's literal pages filled with pictures of blood splattering)**

* * *

 **James Birdsong (Guest)**

I can say both chapters are good.

 **Thank you, but can you tell me if I made any grammatical errors anywhere or anything like that? Is my humor dry? (I'm not very good at jokes so if I'm trying to joke I have no clue if it will be funny unless someone tells me) Did you have trouble reading at any point during the chapters?**

* * *

I do not own Rosario+Vampire

As Tsukune walked away from Saizou after defeating him the second time, rain started falling and Tsukune began to feel weary and fainted. Moka rushed over to Tsukune and looked at him, there was seemingly nothing wrong except that Tsukune was sweating profusely and electricity was arcing out of Tsukune. Moka quickly tried picking Tsukune up however he was too heavy for her so she started dragging him to somewhere less wet, she was hoping he would dry off a bit so she could carry him. The water being the extra weight seemed to be what was effecting him as well.

' _Does Tsukune have some disease that hurts him if he touches water?'_

Moka quickly stripped off the uniform jacket and his white dress shirt which made the electric blue arcs die down a bit. After a while Tsukune finally got up from his pain-induced sleep and said,

"Get me a blow-dryer please"

"Why?" Moka tilted her head in confusion, still not understanding just how deadly water was to him.

"It's my weakness, now help; I'm in no mood to dispute this"

"Oh-Ok"

Moka ran off and started searching for a blow-dryer.

-VvX125XvV-

It had taken a half hour for Moka to find a blow dryer, after that she had to find a really long extension cord and bring it to Tsukune, there was no way she was carrying him again. Getting the extension cord took another ten minutes and by that time Tsukune showed up,

"What took you so long? I'm practically dry already"

"Well, I was looking for an extension cord"

"There was a plug-in a few feet away from me"

"Oh"

"Well anyways, you think you can find me an umbrella or something so I can get back to my dorm room?"

"Well, I have one in my dorm room, thankfully the girls dorms are a bit more sheltered than everything else, though if you come you might as well stay there and wait for the storm to pass…"

Moka started to poke her fingers together cutely, it was her nervous twitch.

"Well sure, I guess"

Tsukune began to ruffle the back of his head, which was his nervous twitch, and then he smiled uneasily; he wasn't used to being around girls other than his sisters and Moka just made him more and more nervous with how friendly she got sometimes.

"Wait!" Tsukune exclaimed.

"What?" Moka asked.

Before another word could be said Tsukune bit Moka and started to drink her blood. Again, Moka moaned from the fangs piercing her neck.

' _Again, another example that vampires are vain';_ Tsukune thought.

After Tsukune siphoned enough blood like the parasite he was he held his hand out to Moka. She took his hand and used it to help her up after Tsukune had literally tackled her to the ground for her blood, as well as the fact that she had collapsed from the pleasure of the bite going through her body.

Once the pair reached the human girls dorm room they set up camp there, Moka brought out a sleeping bag that she secretly bought incase Tsukune ever came over, not that she would tell him. The sleeping bag was colored blood red and when Tsukune saw it he didn't seem overly amused about the color.

"Really, red, I'm starting to get sick of the color just because of how much it reminds of blood, that and it reminds me how I have to bite you to get it now"

"Why would you hate having to bite someone?"

"Because, I either have to hurt them or send pleasure through their body…"

Upon hearing that Moka began to turn as red as a tomato, she had finally figured out why Tsukune's bites felt so good.

"Uh-uhmmmm..."

Moka was too nervous to do anything more and Tsukune just sat there sort of unemotional like it was an everyday occurrence.

"Let's never speak of this again…"

"Agreed."

After Tsukune had sealed the deal to not speak of his bites the two went on their way, the rain having finally stopped and the ground dried. The two never got to use the sleeping bag because they had both spent a half-hour just sitting there in awkward silence before they got over the bite _thing_ and by then the rain had stopped.

-VvX125XvV-

One week later when Tsukune and Moka were walking to school they saw a witch being bullied by the class rep. and Tsukune looked at it with a sort of hate in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Those three are picking on that witch, I know it's none of my business but I really want to do something about it…"

"Well, then go do just that"

"It's not that simple Moka."

"Yeah but you're a vampire; they should listen to you right?"

"Not without my immense youki to scare them."

"Well then I'll just have to stop them for you"

"Wait!"

' _Not now',_ Tsukune thought as he chased after Moka.

-VvX125XvV-

"Stop this right now! You shouldn't pick on a little girl like this…" Moka shouted out.

"Dang, thissss issss a bad move, with _her_ here everybody isssss watching ussss, let'ssss go guyssss" The class rep. said with a terrible lisp in his speech.

After the class rep. had been dealt with Tsukune came out of the bushes, he had been waiting there in the case that he would need to ambush them to help Moka out and was relieved he wouldn't have to fight again.

When the witch saw Tsukune come out of the bushes she ran right past Moka, who was her savior, and hugged Tsukune.

"Thank you for saving me!"

"You're welcome, but you should probably be thanking Moka, anyways what is your name little one?"

"Yukari, Yukari Sendou"

"Okay, then, Yukari, how would you like to hang out with Moka and I?"

"S-Sure!" Yukari half-stuttered and half shouted out.

-VvX125XvV-

"Okay, everybody, remember you have to find a club before the end of the semester or you could fail this class! Oh, and if you can't find a club how about joining my newspaper club? There's free fish for anyone who joins!"

When Ms Nekonome was finished with her long speech about clubs both Tsukune and Moka left the classroom and made their way to the main hallway of the school to join a club. They came across all kinds of clubs like the mummy enthusiast club and the acupuncture club; in short all the clubs were creepy. When they came upon the alchemy club the club was full of girls who wanted to test a love potion out on Tsukune which resulted in Moka grabbing Tsukune and pulling him away from the insane club. When they came upon the swimming club both Tsukune and Moka said,

"Nope", at the same time.

-VvX125XvV-

Exhausted the two slumped down on a couch in the main lobby, they weren't able to find a single club that looked even remotely normal. Yukari sat down beside them.

"Yeah, like you said, nothing remotely acceptable for the human world or for regular monster standards either"

Before the two could respond Ms Nekonome showed up and quickly shoved the idea of the newspaper club down their throats again and they ended up having to do that.

"Yay! I get to be in the club too! One step closer to that threesome", Yukari mentioned which caused the vampire and pinkette to groan.

-VvX125XvV-

Upon getting to the club the _threesome_ found that there was only one senior in the club and his name was Ginei.

"So, mutt, what is the purpose of this newspaper club that we are being forced to do?"

Upon hearing this Moka was dumbfounded, had Tsukune never heard of a newspaper before, and why did Tsukune call Gin a mutt?

' _Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z',_ came to Moka's mind upon asking those questions.

* * *

 **Okay well, I had writers block and I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer so I just finished up this chapter here because of that. So, guys, question, Even if I have to take a month to get out a longer chapter do you want longer chapters or would you rather want quick (as in one or two day) bursts of 1-3k chapters so that you can read more often?**


End file.
